Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Episode 41
The Serpent's Terror (サーペントの恐怖 Sāpento no Kyōfu) is the 41st episode of Beyblade: Metal Fusion and the 195th epsiode of the Beyblade anime. It aired January 17, 2010 in Japan and on December 18, 2010 in the United States. Plot Kyoya easily beats Kumasuke Kumade, and Tsubasa defeats Reiki in seconds. Gingka and his friends congratulate him and talk about Hikaru and Hyoma's upcoming battles against Ryuga and Reiji respectively and they all seem confident. Suddenly, Hyoma feels that somebody is staring at him, but also like some danger is lurking. He does not have time to see that it was Reiji who was spying on him. Hyoma goes to his match, and this odd individual that is Reiji stands in front of him, on the other side of the stadium. He reveals his Beyblade Poison Serpent, but he simply smirks, snickers, and continues to look downwards, his back hunched forward. During the fight, Hyoma struggles to make any effect on Reiji's Poison Serpent. Reiji still looks down and swings his body left and right, laughing, while Hyoma uses all his special attacks. Whatever Hyoma attempts, it seems Reiji is trapping him by effortlessly retaliating with both strong attack and defense. Kids in the audience start complaining about the match and realize that Hyoma is not as strong as they thought. In fact, they are very bored with the lack of action in the game. Hyoma's friends understand that there is something really wrong and strange about the match, like some sort of bad aura. All the pressure on Hyoma and his apparent inability to strike Reiji's Poison Serpent effectively makes Hyoma go slightly insane, which eventually leads him to his defeat as Reiji uses his special attack, a devastating Serpent Venom Genocide. Rock Aries is sent in several pieces on the ground next to Hyoma, who collapses to his knees and yells out and cries, afraid and shocked at the battle, but Rock Aries is still lucky, it's not destroyed like Kenta's Flame Sagittario. Gingka and the others run to his side, but Hyoma pushes Gingka back, not wanting to confront them or get their help after his shattering loss while Reiji just laughs, revealing his sadistic side. This only infuriates Gingka and strengthens his determination to overthrow Ryuga and Dark Nebula forever. Then, it is Hikaru's turn to battle. As soon as she stands in front of Ryuga, she starts shaking from his dark aura and intense stare and smirk. She shakly struggles to take her launcher and Bey. The fight begins, however Ryuga does not even mess with her: he uses his strongest special attack and sends a beam right towards her which instantly knocks her out and destroys a huge part of the stadium. Her Storm Aquario 100HF/S is not destroyed, but she fainted and looks hurt. Gingka swears to defeat Ryuga even more, sick of his inconsiderate and cruel actions. Ryuga laughs at him and leaves the stadium. Gingka gets angry. Major Events *Battle Bladers continues. *Kyoya defeats Kumasuke and advances to the quarter-finals. *Tsubasa defeats Reiki and advances to the quarter-finals. *Reiji defeats Hyoma and advances to the quarter-finals. **Hyoma's Rock Aries is severely damaged from his battle. *Reiji is also a Dark Nebula member. *Ryuga defeats Hikaru and advances to the quarter-finals. *The first round of Battle Bladers ends. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Kyoya Tategami *Madoka Amano *Kenta Yumiya *Benkei Hanawa *Hikaru Hasama *Hyoma *Tsubasa Otori *Ryuga *Reiji Mizuchi *Kumasuke Kumade *Reiki Sodo *Dan Sodo *Doji *Blader DJ Beyblades *Storm Pegasus 105RF (Gingka's) *Rock Leone 145WB (Kyoya's) *Storm Aquario 100HF/S (Hikaru's) *Rock Aries ED145B (Hyoma's) *Earth Eagle 145WD (Tsubasa's) *Lightning L-Drago 100HF (Ryuga's) *Poison Serpent SW145SD (Reiji's; Featured; Debut) *Rock Orso D125B (Kumasuke's) *Evil Gemios DF145FS (Dan Sodo & Reiki's) Featured Beybattles *Kyoya Tategami (Rock Leone 145WB) vs. Kumasuke Kumade (Rock Orso D125B) = Kyoya and Leone *Tsubasa Otori (Earth Eagle 145WD) vs. Reiki Sodo (Evil Gemios DF145FS) = Tsubasa and Eagle *Hyoma (Rock Aries ED145B) vs. Reiji Mizuchi (Poison Serpent SW145SD) = Reiji and Serpent *Hikaru Hasama (Storm Aquario 100HF/S) vs. Ryuga (Lightning L-Drago 100HF) = Ryuga and L-Drago Special Moves Used *Lion Gale Force Wall (Rock Leone 145WB) *Metal Wing Smash (Earth Eagle 145WD) *Wind Storm Assault (Rock Aries ED145B) *Horn Throw Destruction (Rock Aries ED145B) *Venom Strike (Poison Serpent SW145SD *Dragon Emperor Soaring Bite Strike (Lightning L-Drago 100HF) Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion